


Dark Currents

by BreakingDown1397



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingDown1397/pseuds/BreakingDown1397
Summary: Jason Blossom's death is far from the only secret that Riverdale is hiding.





	

Veronica picked at the black nail polish on her fingers, she sat in the car with her mother in complete and utter silence. She refused to look at her, to speak to her, Veronica was angry, angrier than she’d ever been. Her mother whisking her away in the night like she was a toddler not giving her a choice, her father was in prison and Hermione Lodge had decided of all the properties to choose from her and her daughter would be running away to Riverdale. Her mother had chosen this for them, not LA or Denver or Miami, but Riverdale. Hermione had argued that with the little money they had left this property was the most feasible, it was also the only one in her name, this was the first lie her mother had told her. Veronica wasn’t dumb they were going into hiding, back where her mother had grown up, back to the start of everything that plagued her family and her life now. The car ride from the city was torturous, urban decay bled into dark forests and the overcast only fed the pit of anxiety growing in Veronica's’ stomach. Her parents had not been perfect this she knew, what gnawed at her though was the knowledge that her father although guilty of his financial schemes, the last few weeks had shown her mother may have been guilty of much worse. As Veronica and her mother made their quiet entrance into Riverdale taking shelter in The Pembroke away from prying eyes, they remained for the moment completely unaware of the recent tragedy that had befallen this quaint town.

…

Veronica took a deep breath as she entered Pop’s Diner, as she slipped off her black hood her eyes caught those of an unfamiliar redhead his face was chiseled and firm and the blush on his cheeks almost matched the blouse of the faceless blonde he sat across from. She walked towards the young couples table, the boy's gaze remained trained on her as she clutched her purse.

 

“I called in an order for Lodge?” She questioned an employee in his paper burger hat.

 

“Just a minute miss.” The man responded, walking back towards the kitchen.

 

Veronica noticed herself now stopped right in from of the duo’s table she really couldn’t help but introduce herself.

 

“Hi.” She smiled.

 

“Hi.” The boy grinned, his smile put Veronica at ease, she wasn’t one for shyness and with a new town there’d be a need for new friends so ‘no better place to start’ she mused to herself.

 

“How are the onion rings here?”

 

“Oh they’re great.” The boy offered excitedly.

 

“A basket of onion rings too please?” She called out to the man who’d she inquired with her order, catching him before he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“Of course miss.”

 

“Do you both go to Riverdale?” She inquired, her eyes flitted over to the blonde she’d previously only seen from behind, she never thought someone could look so inherently bubblegum. It was a funny thought but Veronica noted bubblegum was actually kind of fitting and this girl was beautiful.

 

“Uh yeah we both do.” The girl replied, her voice was melodic and Veronica felt drawn to it. She could see anxiety on the girl's face, perhaps Veronica thought, she was interrupting a date. 

 

“Well me too, I’m Veronica Lodge.” She extended her hand to the blonde and felt a buzz of electricity as their skin touched. Veronica smiled at this and she didn’t fail to notice the blush creeping into the girls porcelain skin.

 

“I’m Betty Cooper I’m meant to be giving you your tour tomorrow actually.”

 

“Hey would you like to join us? I’m Archie Andrews by the way.” The boy wiped his hand on his jeans and reached out to introduce himself, Veronica smiled politely shaking his hand.

 

“I can’t actually my mother is waiting. I’ll see you at school tomorrow though.” She glanced at Betty noticing a look of gratitude on her face. 

 

“Of Course it was nice meeting you.” Betty said.

 

Veronica smiled and made her way to the counter to pick up her order, she glanced back again on her way out, the couple had resumed their conversation, she found herself hoping that the two weren’t actually a couple but that seemed like wishful thinking.

…

Betty woke to the sun shining through her lace curtain and for a minute as she was lying in bed she’d forgotten her sister's absence and the fights she’d been having with her mother. That was only for the briefest of minutes though and the stress of the day began to weigh itself on her chest. She thought about Archie, he’d avoided her most of the summer and it’d made her pine for him but after last night's ‘date’ all she really could think about was a particular brunette. She smiled at this, she began getting ready for the day picking out a pink cardigan and floral blouse as she applied her pink matte gloss in the mirror, she heard the usual morning argument from downstairs. Her parents had been at each other's throats since Jason Blossoms disappearance it worried her. Polly was gone stashed away somewhere like a bad memory, her parents adamant she wasn’t to see her. As the door slammed shut signaling her parents had left for their respective jobs betty unclenched her hand, she hadn’t noticed again how tight her grip was. She’d have to start being more attentive, little moon shaped scars were beginning to form on her palms.

…

“Ready for my tour.” Veronica beamed at Betty. Betty smiled she was already amazed by the fashion sense of this girl and she marveled at the pearls that wrapped around her delicate neck. Betty shook herself from her thoughts and smiled back.

 

“Of Course.” They walked down the hallway together side by side, in silence at first.

 

“So is Archie your boyfriend?” Veronica blurted, Betty spun her head and stumbled for a second finding the words.

 

“Uh no, um actually Archie's just a friend. A close friend.” Betty tugged at the ends of her cardigan. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh no reason I just worried that I may have been interrupting a date a or something.” Veronica trailed.

 

“No I mean I once thought that me and him might become a couple, but I don’t know, I think now we're probably better as friends.” Veronica nodded at this.

 

“Well I think you Betty Cooper are definitely out of his league.” Betty laughed a smile forming on her face, she slowed stopping in front of Veronica’s first class.

 

“Well here we are.”

 

“Will I see you at lunch?” Veronica inquired.

 

“Definitely we all eat together outside come find us.”

 

“I will.” Veronica nodded, “And you can fill me in on all the Riverdale gossip.” With that Veronica turned on her heel leaving Betty in the hall, as she walked to her own class Betty smiled to herself Veronica very well might be on the way to being the first girl she could ever really call a friend. 

...

 

Betty watched as Veronica strutted towards their table, she had to admit she was a little jealous, Veronica carried herself so confidently you wouldn’t even of known this was her first day in Riverdale. 

 

“So what’s she like?” Kevin leaned across the table. “Is she a gossip girl type or worse is she boring?” Archie laughed at Kevin's question.

 

“No you jerk.” Betty swatted Kevin's arm, “She’s sweet and she’s new so can you not be rude I’ve invited her to have lunch with us.”

 

“All right.” Kevin leaned back, “You can’t blame a guy for being curious besides I can already tell Archie likes her, he’s drooling” Archie, hearing his name refocused himself away from Veronica walking toward them back to the conversation.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Nothing.” Betty sighed.

 

Betty waved as Veronica got closer the girl stopped setting her bag down on the table and taking the spot across from Betty.

 

“Hi I’m Veronica.” She introduced herself to Kevin.

 

“Kevin Keller, so is it true what they say about your father?” Betty’s teeth clenched god she was going to kill Kevin later.

 

“I’d rather not talk about that actually, I stand by my father and let’s leave it at that.” There was an awkward silence now thanks to Kevin, Veronica attempted to fill it.

 

“So what is this I’ve been hearing about a dead kid?” Betty cringed a little bit at this and luckily Kevin did the explaining for her.

 

“Oh you mean Jason Blossom, well you see that redhead over there.” Kevin gestured to one of the nearby tables and Veronica nodded. “Well that is Cheryl Blossom, Jason was her twin, Cheryl is Alpha Bitch her at Riverdale High and Jason was the other half of the perfect porcelain doll set. Quarterback of the football team beloved by the whole town, hated by those of us who were smart enough. Over the summer on July 4th the Shining twins took a little boat ride, the boat flipped and only one made it back to shore. They haven’t actually found the body yet so they’re are plenty of rumors about what might’ve of happened, personally I like the one where he ran away to be a stripper in Atlantic city.”

 

“You started that rumor Kevin.” Betty shook her head at her friend, Veronica looked amused.

 

“Speaking of the Red Devil.” Kevin coughed. 

 

The group turned to see Cheryl had arrived at their table, Betty prayed that she hadn’t actually heard anything they’d been saying.

 

“Well if isn’t the three most irrelevant people in school plus someone new.” Betty sighed internally, new year same Cheryl, Jason’s accident hadn’t outwardly seemed to curb her attitude. Betty noticed as Veronica straightened in her seat eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

 

“Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl introduced herself, “And you must be Veronica Lodge, I’ve heard so much about you and your family.” Veronica must of noticed the dig but Betty saw it didn’t phase her in the slightest. “Well I just thought I’d come introduce myself and invite you to join me after school for tryouts for our school cheerleading squad the River Vixens which I captain of course.”

Betty admired Cheryl in a way her composure, her perfect red curls and makeup her bold red lipstick, nothing was subtle with Cheryl and with all that must’ve been going on her life none of it seemed to affect her, she hated Cheryl for this too and many other reasons. She couldn’t help but blame the Blossoms for some of her own family grief.

 

“We’d love to join.” Veronica beamed, Betty pulled away from her thoughts.

 

“We?” Cheryl laughed. “We who?”

 

“Me and Betty of course.” Veronica smiled at Betty, Betty sat stunned.

 

“I don’t know, I think dear Betty has too much on her plate, don’t you Betty?” Betty struggled to find words under Cheryls icy gaze.

 

“No I think Betty would be perfect for the cheer squad, we’ll see you after school.” Veronica turned herself away from Cheryl and smiled again at Betty reassuringly. Cheryl strolled off.

 

“Veronica? I’d love to cheer with you but there’s no way Cheryl would let me on the team, I tried out last year and she told me I was too fat. Besides I don’t even have a routine.” Betty rubbed her hands together nervously. Veronica placed her hand over Betty’s. Betty felt a warmness spread in her stomach and a blush creeping on the back of her neck.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll come up with the routine for the both of us and for Cheryl leave her to me, girls like her are a dime a dozen where I’m from.” 

 

“Okay I’ll do it.” Veronica grinned at this and Betty could only think she loved seeing this girl smile.

 

The rest of the day flew by, Veronica had used the rest of the lunch period to teach Betty a simple routine. Finally the time came and Betty could hardly breathe properly she was so nervous it didn’t help watching Veronica change into her gym uniform, the shorts couldn’t be any shorter and they showed off Veronicas long tan legs. Betty began to worry at this that maybe she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She’d met Veronica Lodge only last night and she felt intoxicated by her, a beautiful mysterious girl who she didn’t know anything about and she was letting Veronica in so easily. 

 

“You ready?” Veronica asked, placing her hand on Betty’s shoulder. Betty had to stop herself from shuddering under the girls touch.

 

“Yeah I’m ready.” She nodded, she finished lacing her shoes and followed Veronica out of the locker room to the gym floor. 

 

Betty felt like she might jump out of her skin she was so fucking nervous, last year she’d tried out and was humiliated, how she had let Veronica talk her into this she didn’t know. So here she was standing side by side with Veronica under the scrutinizing gaze of Cheryl Blossom. With her perfect Chanel lipstick and her perfect red curls god she was so easy to hate but all Betty could really feel was pity. Pity for the rich girl who had tortured her almost everyday of high school she almost couldn’t stand it. Veronica nudged her again making eye contact, Veronica raised her eyebrow, almost if she was asking ‘are you okay?’ Betty nodded and they started their routine. It was probably the simplest cheer routine ever but Veronica had promised Betty they could learn real routines once on the squad and that cheer was more of a popularity contest than anything. They finished and Cheryl look less than impressed.

 

“Well that was underwhelming.” Cheryl pursed her lips in annoyance like the girls had just wasted her time.

 

“Well you haven’t seen our big finish yet.” Veronica teased. ‘Big finish, what big finish?’ Betty wondered, they hadn’t practiced anything else. Veronica grabbed Betty’s arms pulling her in close, Betty’s heart felt like it’d jumped into her throat.

 

“Trust me.” Veronica whispered.

 

Betty did trust her, she trusted the girl she hardly knew with the dark brown eyes that Betty felt like she was drowning in. Then Veronica’s lips were on hers and she didn’t need to breathe because all she could feel was Veronica. Everything disappeared her mother, her sister, Cheryl, Archie all she could feel were Veronica’s soft lips on hers, Veronica’s tongue lightly brushing against her lips and all she could do was kiss her back. Then just like that it was over, Veronica wearing her signature smirk, Betty stunned her lips smeared with Veronica's lipstick. Betty caught Cheryl’s eyes and if she wasn’t so stunned she would’ve laughed. Cheryl’s jaw was clenched and Betty swore she could see jealousy etched across Cheryl’s face.

 

“Really Veronica? Faux lesbian kissing so 90’s.” Cheryl deadpanned. “Well it worked, Veronica you made the team, Betty better luck next year.” 

 

Betty’s heart dropped, she looked over at Veronica and wondered if this is where their friendship ended like so many had before, when it came between the choice of Cheryl or Betty most girls choose the in crowd over simple sweet Betty Cooper. 

 

“Wait what, why?” Veronica was visibly pissed.

 

“I need girls with fire on my squad not girls who still play with barbies.” Cheryl mused, Veronica’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I know what you need Cheryl because I’ve known girls like you my entire life, you sit on your pedestal thinking no one can knock you down. You torture people who have never been anything but nice to you. You think you’re untouchable? Well Cheryl Bombshell I’m living proof of how easy it is to fall from grace and one push from me I promise I could send you right off that throne of yours. Me and Betty are a matching set, you don’t get one without the other, you want fire? Well my speciality is Ice.” Veronica held Cheryl in her gaze like she were trapping an animal, Betty felt like they stood there for hours like that before Cheryl finally caved.

 

“Fine, pretty in pink can be on the squad as well.” Veronica smiled triumphantly. “Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.” 

 

Betty was back in the locker room changing with Veronica still stunned by what the girl had done for her. 

 

“Why?” Betty asked. For a minute she thought Veronica might not of heard her.

 

“Why what?” Veronica responded absentmindedly.

 

“Why’d you stand up for me? You don’t even know me.”

 

“I don’t know.” Veronica lied, Betty turned to look at Veronica who was now sitting on the bench already changed running her hand across her signature pearls. Betty sat next to her.

 

“I..” Veronica paused unsure, “I used to be a terrible person, I used to be just like Cheryl.” Betty was surprised at this, but she let Veronica continue.

 

“I was spoiled and cruel and it would’ve been easy for me to come here to this town bitter and angry. Part of me feels that way still, my father ruined everything for us and my mother did nothing to stop it. I could’ve hated you to.” Veronica said listlessly reaching up running a hand through Betty’s hair, Betty had to stop herself from swallowing. “Then it was funny I walked into Pop’s diner and I saw you and Archie and I realized things could be different, I could be different.” Veronica’s hand moved to wipe away the remnants of her lipstick that had been smudged on Betty’s skin. “Do you know what I was thinking when I met you and Archie?” Veronica’s voice got low, all Betty could think about was how close they were and how good Veronica smelled. 

 

“What?” Betty asked, but it felt more like a plea.

 

“That I could be different, that I wanted to be for you.” Betty laughed a little at this how corny Veronica was being but when she met her eyes, Veronica looked completely serious.

 

“But you don’t even know me?” Betty was almost exasperated now how could Veronica be so capable of twisting her up inside.

 

“I want to know you though.” Veronica’s façade cracked slightly and Betty felt like she was really seeing her for the first time. Past the pearls and the confidence, Veronica and Betty had so much in common and Veronica was in pain and Betty couldn’t stand it. Betty decided this time she’d be the bold one, she grabbed Veronica’s face and pulled them together resuming the kiss they had started. This time it was rushed and needy and they were finally being honest about how they felt. Their kiss was heated and it represented all the frustration and anger that they’d been forced to deal with, that they were too young to deal with but the world was cruel and unfair and Betty couldn’t breathe. Wait no she actually couldn’t breathe, she pulled away from Veronica catching her breath. Veronica giggled at this and Betty decided she’d go out of her way to make Veronica giggle more often.

 

“I have to get going.” Betty tried not to sound too disappointed, “My mom is going to be waiting for me.”

 

“That’s okay, we could resume this some other time maybe?” The look in Veronica’s eyes, Betty didn’t dare say no.

 

“Of course.” Betty squeezed Veronica’s hand and then she gathered her things and walked home, the only thing she thought about was Veronica Lodge and how badly she just wanted to turn around and pick up where they’d left off.

Betty was still thinking about Veronica later that night too, she wanted a fresh start as well and that’s why she was in her backyard at 3 in the morning digging in her mother's neglected garden she placed a box in the hole, the box that she’d been previously hiding in the attic, the box with the gun she’d been hiding since this summer.


End file.
